One Year Ago
by sunnyamazing
Summary: SamPhil: CH 4 UPDATED!: One year ago they were the closest of friends, one year ago they were lovers and today they are nothing, but is that all about to change?
1. She Remembers

**One Year Ago**

**A/N: I do not own any of the recognised characters, they belong to The Bill. For the purposes of this story Phil is not leaving, he never went to Special Projects, but he did go to Uniform and Monica never showed up and she isn't going to. ****This is a new story from me, my ideas to what could have happened if Phil never left. Please review, as to write the flashback below I had to watch a certain horrible scene of TB more than a few times, and to my heart that loves Huxon it was terrible! I hope however that I have done it justice. **

**Chapter 1 – She Remembers**

DI Samantha Nixon signs her name with a flourish at the end of one of her many reports, she quickly also writes the date, November 22nd 2007. Suddenly a thought occurs to her, one that hadn't crossed her mind before, one year ago today, she ended things with Phil, one year ago they had been lovers, the closest that two people could ever be, and today, well she didn't know what they were. She glances down at her watch and notices the time, it is still early, not even 9am yet, but as she has nothing in her life but work, she has already been here for an hour. Leaving her cold and empty bed, before her alarm clock rang this morning, like usual, the same empty bed that she had once shared with Phil. Sam sighs as she leans back in her chair, Neil is out at court this morning and won't arrive until this afternoon and therefore she is alone in their office, not that she minds, because at times even though they have developed some sort of relationship that seems to work, Neil still irritates her, and somehow she is sure that the feeling is mutual. As she leans backwards she closes her eyes and for a moment she finds herself lost in thought, lost in thoughts of the past.

**Flashback**

"_Well that obviously worked saying I love you" he said to her sharply as they met in the foyer_

"_Look I've only, I've only just squared it with the DI, I was gonna come and find you. I was going to tell you" she tries to explain back_

"_He says you're going away for a few weeks" he states, wondering why she seems to be running after what he told her_

"_Yeah, you know what it's been like here recently" she tries to explain once more, hoping that he will understand that she has been through too much lately, too much to just carry on pretending that she is fine_

"_So you're getting away from me" he asks, perhaps knowing what is to come after a day like today_

"_No not just you, here, I've been through so much lately Phil" she says, how her failed relationship with Stuart, her lost child, her near death experiences in Romania, and now his shock revelation of love, have confused her so much, so much that now she needs time alone to think_

"_Sam, if you're calling it a day I would rather you be straight with me" he can sense what she is trying to tell him, he knows her better than anyone else does and she does the same for him_

"_It's never gonna work" she hears herself say, as if someone else is speaking for her, as her voice begins to break_

"_Well maybe if you gave it a chance?" he asks her, not wanting the relationship he waited so long for, to end_

"_I daren't, you might think that you are ready to settle down" her voice beginning to break_

"_You think I'm gonna chase other women?" he questions her, almost shocked at the thought, thinking doesn't she realise how much he changed to be with her?_

"_Well with your track record and by then I'd be using the love word and I'd just get left, high and dry" she can't fall in love with Phil and have him hurt her, he is one person that she couldn't stand having her heart broken by, too many times in the past she has been let down, once more by him and she would struggle to recover_

"_Let's talk about this" he doesn't want to let her leave him_

"_Just give it a few weeks and it will all be fine, and it would spoil everything, I don't want to lose you as a mate" she says, as she can feel the beginning of tears in her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks, she needs his friendship in her life, and even if she can't have a romantic relationship with him she still wants him as her friend, needs him as her friend if she is honest_

"_Let's go for a drink, let's go and talk" he tries once more, but instead of saying anything, she leans towards him, places one hand on his cheek and kisses him, softly and quickly, then she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly, he also responds to her and she feels his head snuggle into her shoulder, then sighing she pushes away from him and breaks away_

"_See you in a few weeks" she says quietly as she leaves him alone at the top of the stairs and sniffles quietly as she walks down them quickly, not stopping until she is out of sight._

Sam opens her eyes once more, wondering not for the first time if she made the right decision, running from something that she had wanted for such a long time. But Phil telling her that he loved her, really threw her, she didn't know what it meant, if he had even meant it, or if he was just saying it as a reaction to the fact that they had slept together for the first time since Romania. Having someone that he had slept with and never called afterwards, turn up at the station when she was already confused certainly hadn't helped the situation, it had reminded Sam of his track record with women, something that didn't endear himself to her. She remembers stopping at the bottom of the stairs and looking around the corridor to make sure that she was alone before finally allowing the tears that had threatened earlier fall down her cheeks, she remembers telling herself that she had made the right decision, that she was better off alone, and that after she returned from her holiday everything would be back to normal. What she didn't know then was that after trying to pursue a relationship with someone who once was her best friend there is no turning back, either way the friendship is over, you either make a relationship or you break it apart. Things just do not go back to the way that they once were, you can't just go back to unexpected office dinners, with screw top wine and Thai restaurant menus, you can't go back to days of subtle flirting and confessions of secrets in interview rooms. Although she knows that now, all too well, she knows that things have changed dramatically with Phil over the past year, perhaps she knew that on the first day that she returned after her holiday, but now after she has become the DI, given him a lecture about how she could not trust him, watched as he was sent to Uniform for fighting with Stuart without so much as a word to her, or a telephone call to her in complaint and perhaps a request for her to speak to the DCI for him, she now realises all too much that their friendship is gone and she did lose him, one year ago today.

She glances out of the office window as the doors to CID swing open, DC Jo Masters wanders inside, a smile on her face as if she has just been laughing, then someone follows quickly behind her Sam sighs once more as she realises that it is Phil with her, he is the one who has made Jo laugh, perhaps in the same way that he used to make her laugh, before they had tried to make a relationship work and had failed. She watches as Phil smiles at Jo as the two of them sit down, she wonders if he remembers what today is, and even if he cares. It was probably a year ago to this moment that he had leant in towards her and had kissed her softly by the coffee machine, neither of them really knowing that, that would be their second last kiss. She continues to watch as he pulls a piece of paper from a large pile and then several others drop to the floor, she cannot help but smile to herself as she watches him groan to himself loudly, as he climbs off of his seat and bends down to clean the floor. She also cannot help it when she smiles in his direction as he looks up towards her office, she doesn't know if he saw her smiling, but he appears to smile back towards her. Sam looks away, she doesn't know what that means, or even if it means anything, they are not Sam and Phil any longer, the couple that people wondered about, he isn't the one she confides in. For the past year they have just been DI Nixon and DS Hunter, two colleagues, who both seem to have forgotten that they could have been so much more, until perhaps today.

**Please Review x**


	2. He Remembers

**Here is the next chapter! I know that the first was only up yesterday but this one is basically the complement to the first, except from another opinion! Yes it has been a year since the break up, not so long for me (July here in Australia). Never should have been a break-up, but that's my opinion as you all know!Thanks heaps to my reviewers, Gemz, Elz, Laura, Sam, Lynsey and Barb! Please review again! Hope that you like this chapter! Next one will be a little longer coming, but not too long!**

**Chapter 2 – He Remembers**

DS Phil Hunter tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of his car, he was stuck at a green light behind a row of cars, he sighed, he wasn't going to get through this intersection during this green light, he looked towards the clock it was just before 8.30am. He was meant to be at work in half an hour, and lately he had been trying to arrive on time, he had about ten minutes of his journey left on a good day, but this wasn't a good day traffic wise, he thought, and then groaned, as the light changed to red and he hadn't moved at all. The clock flickered to 8.30 and the news update blared through the car speakers "It is 8.30am on Thursday the 22nd of November, traffic is busy at the intersection of Mayfair Way and Canley High Street" said the perky news announcers voice.

"I know that" Phil said to himself with a grumble, and then something occurred to him, the 22nd of November seemed like a date that was stuck in his mind, and he didn't know why. He started to think as he continued to tap his fingers, now to the music that was playing, What was today? What had he forgotten, that now he had been reminded of? Birthdays? No, it wasn't his Mum's, Dad's, Steve's, Madison's, Alfie's or Cindy's, anniversary? No, Cindy and him had married in June, not that he needed to remember that now, and there was no other anniversary that he had, unless you count his arrival at Sun Hill, but it wasn't that. He was confused, suddenly there was a honk of a horn behind him, there was no longer cars in front of him and the light was green, he shook his head and rapidly accelerated forward, "Patience" he muttered under his breath "Goes a long way" he finished as the car behind him overtook him on the small street, he smiled as he realised who it was, it was Jo, she had obviously been behind him and as he had been lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed. He accelerated again and followed Jo through the maze of traffic which seemed to move much faster than it had been for the past half an hour, finally he pulled into the yard at Sun Hill, still wondering why today's date was flagging up something in his mind.

He climbed out of his car and locked the door, waving at Jo who was walking towards him.

"Did you fall asleep back there?" she mocked as she smiled

"No I was thinking"

"Ooh stand back, Phil is thinking. Met someone have we?" she teased

"No I haven't" Phil grumbled

"Then what are you thinking about?" Jo questioned

"Today is November 22nd, does that mean anything to you?"

"I don't know" Jo replied "thirty something days of Christmas shopping left?"

"No it's not that"

"Someone's birthday?"

"No, I haven't missed them yet this year, I've been good"

"You good? That would be the day" Jo exclaimed as the two of them headed inside

"This is driving me crazy" Phil exclaimed

"Alright then, just so you stop going on about it, I will try and help you remember" Jo said with a hint of sarcasm

"Thanks Jo" he replied with a smile

"Alright when did you and Cindy get married?"

"June why should that be annoying me though? I'm divorced" he stated

"I know that, just trying to get into your head" Jo said with a shudder, "Scary thought"

"Funny, funny"

"Ok, new thought, this time, last year what were you doing?"

"I have no idea, do you remember?"

"I wasn't here, I was in Nottingham" Jo said slowly

"Oh, so you were" Phil said quickly

"Something to do with Zain?" Jo asked

Phil thought to himself, it had been a long time since anyone had mentioned Zain, he was the black sheep of Sun Hill, he had lost his way and Phil hadn't been able to stop him.

"No, that all went pear shaped this year"

"Well I am about to give up" Jo said with a shrug "What about when you went to Romania?"

"No that was September" Phil replied quickly, he wouldn't forget that, he would never forget that trip, for many reasons, being shot and finally sleeping with Sam wasn't something that disappeared from memory

"I have no idea then" Jo stated, as she smiled towards Smithy who was walking down the corridor towards the two of them

"Morning Jo, Phil" he said cheerily

"Morning Smithy" Phil replied, still wondering why today was gnawing away at him

"Smithy, maybe you know?" Jo questioned

"Know what?"

"What's playing on Phil's mind about today?"

"A woman? Have you tried one of them?"

"Funny" Phil replied with a smirk

"Is it work related?" Smithy asked

"I have no idea, just this date sounds familiar" Phil said, almost at the point that he was sick of explaining for no answers

"Well if it's work related, then last year on this date we had that stabbing in custody, with Terry's ex-wife's new husband and your prisoner with no-name"

"How do you remember that?" Jo asked, shocked

"I was looking through the paperwork about the DPS visits this morning with the Inspector and we noticed the date, and made the remark that nothing like that had better happen today" Smithy answered with a smile, hoping for a quiet day

Phil stopped in his tracks, as soon as Smithy had said stabbing in custody, he had remembered why this date was familiar, today was the day that Sam had dumped him, left him at the top of the stairs, off on holidays. Today was the day that Andrea Manning had turned up unexpectedly and had reminded Sam of whom he had been, before he had tried to change for her. Suddenly he realised that both Jo and Smithy were looking at him, he cleared his throat, "That must be it, thanks Smithy"

"Anytime Phil" he replied as he continued on towards Custody

Jo looked at Phil closely, he wasn't remembering a stabbing, or she certainly wasn't convinced that he was, but she said nothing, as the two of them headed upstairs towards CID.

Phil followed behind Jo, not wanting her to realise what he was actually remembering, he didn't need anyone else to know, perhaps now he wished that he didn't know either.

"So this thirty something days until Christmas, was that a hint that I am to buy you a present?" Phil asked as they reached the double doors

"Always" Jo replied with a laugh as she pushed open the door and headed inside

"Do you have any ideas for me?" he asked with a smile as he wandered to his desk and sat down

"Nope, none that I'm telling" Jo replies with a smile as she too sits down at her desk

"That is not fair" he says with a pout as he reaches for his yet unfinished paperwork from yesterday and then groans as it falls to the floor along with half of his desk

"I know what I am buying you though" Jo replied "I just thought of it"

"Really" Phil replied sarcastically as he got up and then bent over to gather his scattered papers

"Desk organisers" Jo said triumphantly

"I have them already" Phil said with a smile as he pointed to the bright blue plastic buried under mountains of papers "So try again"

"I'll have to think now" Jo replied, as she began to read from her more organised files

"Yes, you will" Phil replied from the floor.

He groaned as he reached out for the last paper, and he picked them up, pilling them one on top of one another and then clutching them tightly as he went to stand up, as he did so he caught sight of Sam, he hadn't noticed that she had been in her office as he walked past, but that wasn't unusual. In the past he would have known where she was most of the time, because they were usually together. He thought that she seemed to be smiling, so he couldn't help but smile back, however she then quickly looked away, and he realised that perhaps she wasn't smiling at him at all, for it has been a year since they were close, it's been a year since they were anything resembling friends, he wonders if she remembers what today is, and if she even cares, or if all she sees him as is DS Hunter, when they could have been so much more, if only she'd given them the chance.

**Please Review x**


	3. Today, Of All Days

**Here is the next chapter of One Year Ago! Thanks heaps to Gemz, Laura, Elz, Sam, Kelly and Ruth for reviewing chapter 2! Hope that you like this one! It builds up for what is to happen in the rest of the story! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Chapter 3 –Today, Of All Days**

About an hour later, Sam was still sitting in her office. She had been glaring at her computer screen for the past twenty minutes, there was the heading of the case that she was currently investigating with Neil, then there was a blank document, she hadn't been able to concentrate for long enough to write the case notes that they had already discovered. The case involved the selling of drugs to school children in a local hall, it was complex and had so far been difficult to find any leads. Only yesterday she had managed to get a statement out of one of the students who attended a dance class at the hall. She had her notes neatly written in her notepad next to her, but somehow today the words were not making the transition from the page to the computer. Every time she tried she was distracted, by something from outside the office, or a distraction from her own head. Suddenly Sam looked up as she saw her office door open, she expected it to be Neil back from court, but instead it was Jack. She quickly minimised the document on her computer, so as he wasn't able to see the limited amount of progress that she had made and then looked up towards him.

"Morning Guv"

"Morning Sam"

"How are you?" Sam asked, wondering what Jack wanted

"Fine thanks. I might have something for you on your drugs case"

"You do?" Sam questioned, her mind immediately snapping to attention, desperately trying to focus on her work

"Brett Tucker has been seen outside Canley High School, speaking to one of the students, Rachel Ward"

"Rachel Ward?" Sam was confused, that was the student that had given her a statement yesterday and Brett Tucker was who she had named as the dealer

"Yes, she seemed to be smiling at him and then she kissed him on the cheek"

Sam said nothing, she just looked back towards Jack with a confused look

"So I need you to get down to that school and find out what is going on, we need a result on this one"

"I know we do, we thought she was telling the truth, perhaps she is involved too" Sam said as she reached for her coat, which was hanging on the back of her chair

"Now you aren't to go alone" Jack stated, noticing that Sam seemed to be getting ready to leave at that precise moment

"Neil can meet me there, can't he?" Sam questioned as she went to stand up

"No, he can't. He won't be in for the rest of the day. His case at court has suddenly got much more complicated than what it was first thought to be"

"Oh" Sam said flatly

"It's fine though, you can take Phil with you. He isn't doing much at the moment, pretending to work I think" Jack said with a smile "I will leave it with you then, just keep me updated"

"Yes Guv, of course" Sam said quickly as she watched Jack walk out of her office, then she felt her knees shake underneath her and she fell back into her seat.

"Great" she whispered to herself sarcastically, today of all days she had to be paired with Phil. How was she possibly going to solve this case now? She had barely been able to keep focused on what she was doing when he was an office away, how was she going to be able to concentrate sitting in a car with him? She leant back in her chair and tried to clear her mind, but was interrupted once more

"Sam" came Jack's voice once more

"Yes Guv" she said quickly

"Perhaps just observe outside the school for an hour or so and then go inside to see Rachel. We want to know if Brett comes back again"

"Sure Guv"

"I will send Phil in now. You can let him know what is going on"

Sam said nothing, she just put a false smile on her face, determined to show no-one what she was feeling inside, especially Phil. She sat back and waited for him to appear.

Phil looked up as Jack entered the CID office, he had been sitting at his desk for the past hour, trying to look as if he was working, once he had worked out why today seemed so familiar he hadn't wanted to draw any extra attention to himself, particularly from Sam, he was however still wondering what their earlier exchanged smile meant, perhaps she missed their friendship as well, their little conversations, their days of working together, which now seemed so long ago.

"Morning Phil" Jack said as he walked towards Sam's office

"Morning Guv" Phil replied as he pulled another piece of paper from his desk and pretended to read, out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Jack roll his eyes, but he couldn't be sure, so he continued pretending. He sighed to himself as he peeked over the top of the paper towards Sam's office, he could just see the top of her blonde head, and Jack speaking to her animatedly, naturally he wondered what was going on, especially as Sam seemed to leap out of her chair, suddenly Jack was leaving her office, and then he noticed Sam fall back into her chair, whatever he had just told her hadn't made her too happy. Phil groaned as he rummaged around on his desk for a pen, in his pretend reading he had actually discovered something that he had forgotten to add to one of his case reports, he looked down and finally found a pen and began to add the paragraph to the end.

"Phil"

"Yes Guv" Phil replied as his head shot up suddenly in response to the hearing of his name

"As you don't seem to be up to much, I'd like you to accompany DI Nixon to Canley High School for some surveillance"

Phil didn't say anything, he just nodded, perhaps that was why she had fallen back into her chair, at the prospect of having to work with him once more

"Neil and Sam have been working on a drugs case, and as Neil is in court all day, she needs someone to work on the case with her"

"Sure Guv, what are the details?" Phil asked, perhaps hoping that Jack would fill him in

"Sam is waiting for you in her office" Jack said and then turned and wandered back towards his office

"Somehow I think you got caught doing nothing Sarge" Jo said sarcastically, overhearing the conversation

"Shut it, or you get nothing for Christmas" Phil said jokingly, a grin appearing across his face

"What, like I have ever gotten anything from you before"

"I've given you something over the years" Phil replied as he went to stand up and began to head to Sam's office

"That would be?" Jo questioned

"The pleasure of my company" Phil said with a laugh as he paused outside Sam's door, about to knock

Jo shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'd prefer nothing then"

"Right nothing it is then" Phil said as he knocked on the door, almost about to laugh

Sam opened her eyes as she heard the knock on the door, she had heard snippets of Phil and Jo's conversation, similar remarks to what they would have once made to one another, but that had been a long time ago, a year ago in fact. She sighed as she called "Come in" loudly, the door swung open and Phil leant against the door frame, Sam felt her heart begin to beat faster, and all of her thoughts about the case seemed to disappear. She quickly looked downwards and read from her notepad, pushing a photograph across her desk towards Phil, who had now sat down opposite her.

"This is Rachel Ward, she gave us a statement yesterday, but now she has been seen talking and kissing the same man she claimed was the major dealer"

"Interesting" Phil said quietly to himself, as he noticed that Sam was trying to not look at him "Do we know where she is?"

"Yes, apparently at the school"

"Are we going then?" Phil questioned

Sam nodded and once more reached for her coat and the keys to the car, she walked towards the office door where Phil was stood seemingly waiting for her, she watched as he pulled the keys from her hand

"I'll drive" he said with a smile, as their hands touched for a brief moment, Sam didn't say anything she just nodded and followed Phil out to the yard.

**Please review x**


	4. Silence Broken

**Here is the next chapter of One Year Ago! Thanks to my reviewers: Gemz, Fi, Elz, Laura and Sam! Today is my 22****nd**** birthday so I have decided to give you all a present as well as myself! Hope that you all had a good Christmas!**

**For My Huxon Twin**

**Chapter 4 – Silence Broken**

Phil strolled out to the yard, swinging the keys around his index finger as he did, they rattled constantly as they clanged together, he knew that Sam was behind him, he could hear the clip of her heels on the pavement below her. He didn't turn around though, he had noticed how she couldn't look at him in her office only a few moments earlier, the only thing on her mind was work and finding out why Rachel had lied to her. He knew that Sam didn't like liars, she always had to have answers to her questions, and being given the wrong one frustrated her more than anything. He reached the car and opened his door and climbed inside, he put the key into the ignition and waited for Sam to climb inside.

Sam sighed as she reached the car, Phil hadn't said anything to her since they had left the office, he had basically strode of towards the car and now he was waiting for her, she could see his hands tapping on the base of the steering wheel. She pulled open the door and slid onto the seat, clipping the seat belt closed over her lap, she stared straight ahead as Phil looked over his shoulder and reversed backwards, and then sped out of the yard towards the school.

Phil pulled up in the side street next to the school, a short time later. There had been silence between the two of them for the whole drive, not one of them had spoken, Sam had wanted to say something to Phil, but it had been so long since they had, had any conversation that wasn't work related, that she didn't know where to start. She sighed once more and looked out the window, she could see a familiar brunette haired student, wandering around the empty yard, her skirt hitched up far too high and her face plastered with enough makeup that Sam could see it from her seat in the car.

"That is Rachel" Sam managed to say, her voice breaking the silence between them

Phil didn't say anything, he just nodded and reached across to the glove box, flicking it open and pulling out the camera, as he pulled it towards him, his hand brushed against Sam's once more, Sam felt her hand tingle and she pulled it away and pretended to tuck a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. Phil noticed Sam's reaction to his completely accidental touch and quickly began to snap photographs of Rachel and her group of girls, strutting around the yard.

"Are they actually serious?" he managed to ask a little while later, after watching Rachel squeal and flirt openly with every male that had passed in her direction, including the school janitor, who must have been at least fifty years old

"They seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they?" Sam commented as she turned to look at Phil

Phil nodded and smiled back at her, "They seem to be. I don't remember girls like that when I was at school"

"I am sure that you do, they were probably your friends" Sam said, before thinking, before realising what she had said, immediately she regretted saying it, it had been her intention to keep her relationship with Phil strictly professional, especially on today of all days. She didn't know if he remembered what today was, or even if he cared, he had probably had numerous women over the past year, perhaps even had a new relationship, just because the only male attention she had, had was some strange moments with Jack, didn't mean that he had been so unlucky.

"Cindy was my friend in high school, Rachel perhaps acts a bit like she did" Phil replied with a laugh

"How is Cindy?" Sam asked curiously, trying to keep the silence from descending between them again

"I wouldn't have a clue" Phil said sarcastically, "Haven't seen or heard from her in ages"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sam said, wishing that she had chosen another question

"It's fine" Phil replied, smiling at Sam so she knew that he wasn't upset by the question she had just asked "How's Abi?"

"She's alright, settled in up North finally, I think she is coming down with Jared for Christmas though"

"That's good"

"Yes, it is. He is getting bigger every time I see him. I am worried about what Abi is going to tell him when he asks after his father" Sam admitted for the first time, surprised at how much she was actually telling Phil, and how comfortable she felt in his company, even if they had hardly spent any time together in the past year.

"Tell him that he lives far away and has a busy job, so that's why he can't visit" Phil suggested "I am pretty sure that's what Kate tells Alfie"

"How is Alfie?" Sam questioned

"Getting big like Jared, I went to see him the other week. Kate is coming home to see her Mum for Christmas so hopefully I might get to see him then"

"That sounds nice" Sam replied as she looked out the window towards the group of girls once more, Rachel was now the only one standing there, she had pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and was now talking loudly, one hand perched on her hip, as she started to pace up and down the concrete floor.

"She seems anxious" Phil remarked as he continued to click the shutter button down on the camera, swinging it side to side as Rachel continued to pace

"Perhaps we should go and talk to her then" Sam said, as she began to climb out of the car

"Sam wait" Phil called, as he noticed Rachel shove her phone into her pocket and wander towards the two of them

Sam ducked underneath behind the dashboard of the car as Rachel walked past, Sam then climbed up and looked in the side mirror as Rachel climbed into a silver Porsche which had pulled up behind their car. The windows were tinted, so that they were unable to see who was inside, Phil dropped the camera onto his lap and fumbled around for the radio.

"Sierra oscar from DS Hunter, can I have a PNC check on a silver Porsche, registration Oscar Bravo Delta Two Six One Two Romeo" he said loudly into the radio

"DS Hunter from Sierra Oscar, re your PNC check, last registered keeper was a Steven Tucker, aged 21, last known address was the family home at 34 Andrews Street"

"All received" Phil said as he passed the radio to Sam "Do you want me to follow?" he questioned, as the silver car began to move out from behind them

"Yes" Sam said with a nod "This must be Brett's brother, but why would she be kissing her boyfriend's brother, especially if she has named him as a drug dealer?"

"I don't know" Phil said as he pulled away from the kerb "Perhaps the three of them are involved"

"But why name the brother?"

"Jealousy, perhaps they want the whole operation, or perhaps they aren't involved at all" Sam stated

"Sure, all 21 year olds these days drive flashy motors like that, don't they" Phil said sarcastically, as he pulled out from the kerb and followed behind the silver car.

Sam stared out of the window, wondering where the two of them were headed to. It seemed strange to be sitting here in the car with Phil again, neither of them had mentioned what day it was today, Sam was even unsure of whether or not Phil knew what today was, but she had to admit that she was enjoying being in his company once again, perhaps today was the start of re-claiming their friendship with one another once more. Sam watched as the silver car pulled into a side street and stopped suddenly,

"Do you think they have seen us?" Phil questioned tensely, unsure of what to do now

"Just keep driving" Sam replied cautiously, as she ducked as they drove past the silver car "Pull over in the next street, just to be certain" she said as she returned to sitting normally

Phil did as Sam had asked, strangely revelling in her company once more, if this was all it had taken, one drive, to seem like things were normal, then he wished that he had been paired with Sam long before now. He turned around to smile towards her, as he pulled over outside a park. They both turned towards the park entrance and watched as Rachel climbed out of the car and then the silver car drove away. Phil pulled the camera out from the back seat once more and took her picture as she sat alone on a park bench, a few moments later an older male came and sat beside her and handed her a parcel, from what the two could see, it seemed to be wrapped in brown paper, Rachel then leant across and kissed the male softly on the cheek, then stood and walked towards Sam and Phil.

Sam sat open mouthed at the brazenness of Rachel, obviously completing a drug deal in broad daylight, in the middle of a park, surrounded by children, mothers and unbeknownst to her two confused police officers.

"Arrest her Guv?" Phil questioned as Rachel left the park entrance the parcel firmly enclosed in the pocket of her jacket as she sashayed down the street, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

"Definitely" Sam replied, as she un-clicked her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, closely followed by Phil, once more the old team, working together again.

**Please review x **


End file.
